A heat exchanger typically is configured to facilitate heat exchange between a first fluid (such as refrigerant and a process fluid, e.g. water) and a second fluid (such as air). A heat exchanger can be used, for example, in a HVAC system as a condenser and/or an evaporator. Various types of heat exchangers have been developed to work as a condenser and/or an evaporator. One type of heat exchanger is a micro-channel heat exchanger (MCHEX). A typical MCHEX may include micro-channel tubes running in parallel between two headers. The adjacent tubes generally have fan-fold fins brazed between the tubes. The micro-channel tubes form fluid communication with the headers. Refrigerant can be distributed into the micro-channel tubes from the headers, and/or collected in the headers when the refrigerant flows out of the micro-channel tubes. Outer surfaces of the micro-channel tubes and the fins may help heat exchange between the first fluid (such as refrigerant) in the micro-channel tubes and a second fluid (such as air) flowing across the outer surfaces of the micro-channel tubes.